


What Is Music

by DragonBlue



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Music, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlue/pseuds/DragonBlue
Summary: My thoughts on what music is to me. Not really related specifically to the tagged movie. just needed a way to post.





	What Is Music

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on music in poem form. It has always been special to me.

What is music?

 

The teller of words unspoken

A breaker of barriers

A language all people understand

The speaker of all tongues

 

A thing set apart

A calm voice in the darkness

A place where feelings long hidden are expressed

An understanding friend

 

The drumbeat in the heart

The peace inside the soul

Two forces at war

The crashing drum

The sweet melody of a flute

A constant companion

 

An expression of anger

A raging fire never put out

A bringer of solace

A sort wind blowing gently

 

An everlasting mystery

The ever-changing one

A thing never defined

A feeling deep inside

 

A far off memory

A reminder of things long forgotten

A two-sided coin

First one thing then another

 

That is what music is


End file.
